


Easter Bunny

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Butt Plugs, Easter, Established Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Eventual Smut, Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, Porn, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, There are some modern elements, Top Merlin (Merlin), bunny - Freeform, for example: butt plugs, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Merlin gives Arthur a special Easter presentArthur is eager to try it outFeaturing soft top!Merlin, sassy Gwaine and a king that is hornier than I intended him to be
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), background Gwaine/Percival
Comments: 20
Kudos: 162





	Easter Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> no idea where this crack came from. I have no experience with butt plugs, so I tried to do some research but yeah. The walking around and sitting in a meeting with a butt plug is based on a trust worthy experience documentation, but I have absolutely no idea about sex with butt plugs. So please forgive me all mistakes. I guess this is highly unrealistic porn. But on the other hand, most fanfictions are, right?  
>   
> Happy Easter to all who celebrate it, despite this ungodly fic xDD  
> and I hope everyone else also has a nice day, no matter the circumstances. <3
> 
> Also, not betaed. Sorry not sorry! ':D

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Merlin had gotten up early this morning, told Arthur that he had an urgent errand to run for Gaius and would be back around noon. Then he had disappeared with nothing more than a quick kiss to Arthur’s forehead and a little pat to his butt. Arthur had been too tired still to fully appreciate it, and gone back to sleep.

But now, a few hours later, he was awake, and he was alone, and he wanted Merlin back. How could this whatever he needed to to for Gaius be more important than spending one of their few free mornings in bed with him?

Arthur turned over, facing the side of the bed where Merlin slept (that was, when he actually slept and wasn’t running an errand for Gaius), and his gaze fell upon a strange thing that Merlin must have placed on the pillow as a present for him. It was made of metal, smooth and cone-shaped, and even though Arthur had never seen, much less used such a thing before he knew immediately what it was. He had heard other knights talking about it. He knew what this was used for, and even how to use it.

He had a quick look out of the window. According to the sun it was already late morning, so it couldn’t be too long until Merlin would return. Surely it would be fine if he already tried to get this _thing_ in on his own?

He took the oil vial from his night stand where Merlin had placed it only ten hours ago and started to work his slickened-up fingers into himself. The muscles were still lose from last night when Merlin had prepared him oh so gently and then slowly and sensually fucked his brains out. Arthur shuddered at the memory. His fingers brushed over his prostate. This would be so good… Merlin always knew how to treat him with such presents…

When he felt like he was thoroughly prepared he grabbed the butt plug, oiled it up and held it in his hands to warm it a little bit. Curiously he eyed the plushy tuff on the end that would not go into his hole. It took him a few moments, but then realization struck him how he would actually look with that thing in his ass and he felt heat rising in his face. Merlin wanted him to be his little bunny. The thought alone sent pleasant shivers down his spine and waves of arousal into his groin.

Arthur took another deep breath to steady himself, then he slowly pushed the butt plug in. It was cool, but pleasant, and it didn’t hurt. He couldn’t help but grin at the sensation and the ideas of what Merlin might do with him later.

Then, there was a short knock on the door. That could only be Merlin. Arthur smiled and crouched down on the bed to look even more like a bunny. The plug shifted a little bit in his ass and he bit his lip to supress a sigh. He didn’t want to spoil the surprise for Merlin, after all. Then, he called: “Enter!”

The door opened and – Leon entered. Arthur’s eyes widened in shock, instinctively he pulled up the bed sheets to at least cover the worst. Both men stared at each other for a moment, not really knowing what to say. The awkwardness was getting uncomfortable, and the silence didn’t really help. Finally, Arthur gathered the courage to speak.

“Uhm. I… I thought you were Merlin. I…”

Leon looked to the ground. “Yes. Well. I am not. I mean, sorry, Sire, but… I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s all right. Tell me, Leon, what’s the matter?”

Leon, still blushing and unable to meet Arthur’s eyes, mumbled something about emergency and urgent council meeting.

“Right, I’ll be there. Give me five minutes. You’re, uhm, dismissed.”

Leon could not leave the room quickly enough, and Arthur waited till the door was closed behind him before he allowed himself to heave a breath of relief. God, what had just happened? His First Knight had seen him kneeling on the bed like a bunny, naked. He just prayed to all the gods that Leon hadn’t seen his bunny tail. Why did there have to be a council meeting _now_? It was Sunday, after all. And where on earth was Merlin?

Arthur let himself drop back onto the mattress. There was no time to think about the humiliation of Leon walking in on him – at least it was Leon. They had known each other for decades. Since Arthur’s birth, to be exact. He was his closest friend. Leon would die of shame, just like he just did, but at least he wouldn’t gossip about it. Arthur sighed. He needed to get dressed, fast, or maybe another knight would come looking for him.

But first he had to get that butt plug out. And this proved to be pretty difficult, with his still slick fingers and the just as slick metal plug and him having absolutely no experience with these things. Also, he was nervous as fuck. What if someone came in looking for him while he was lying on the bed, squirming and trying to get this thing out of his ass?

Finally he decided that his fingers were shaking too much and there was no hope of getting the blasted thing out any time soon. And this left him basically with only one option.

With a quiet curse Arthur got up. He went over to the chair where Merlin had placed his clothes after he had undressed him last night. The butt plug felt weird when he took the first step, but when he reached the chair it was almost pleasant. Too pleasant, thinking about the council meeting he had to attend in a few minutes. But there was nothing he could do about this now.

Only when he had already put on his trousers he noticed that they were a little tighter than normal, and he was embarrassingly reminded of the bunny tail. He could wear the trousers over it, but it would still show. In a desperate attempt to cover it Arthur put on his loosest and longest shirt, and over it his wide Camelot cloak.

Walking down the corridors to the council rooms was pure torture. He felt the butt plug with every step, and the problem was, that this sensation was not at all bad. It rather felt _very_ pleasant. And he had no idea how long this emergency council would take. Arthur had never feared a meeting more in his life.

Somehow, he lived through it. He was fairly certain that everyone wondered why he constantly shifted in his chair, why his cheeks were so flushed and why he had a really hard time to concentrate. But he hoped that nobody would guess the truth. Whatever their assumptions might be, nothing could be as bad as what was actually causing his discomfort.

At least they were done after half an hour, what was a blessing because Arthur really didn’t know if the shifting made the sensation of the butt plug in his ass more or less bearable. If walking with that thing in was a pleasant hell, sitting with it was definitely worse, and definitely less pleasant. And he really couldn’t think of any excuse to leave the room, partly also because he wasn’t sure if whatever he came up with would buy him enough time to actually get rid of the plug. And even if he did, where should he put it?

So he was relieved when the meeting ended soon, and he left the room at once, praying that nobody would see the bulge in his trousers that the tail made. At least this was the only bulge so far. It could have been worse.

As soon as that thought had crossed his mind, Arthur could have slapped himself. Because of course, now things would get worse. Because Gwaine was waiting for him next to the door and pulled him into an alcove with a grin that was definitely too dirty for Arthur’s liking.

“Enjoyed yourself during the meeting?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. It was a council meeting on a Sunday morning, how enjoyable could that possibly be?” Arthur shot him a deathly glare, but Gwaine wasn’t impressed by his words at all.

“Sure, that’s why you wanted to spike it up a little… or was that actually Merlin’s idea?”

“Could you maybe just stop talking? Why would Merlin come up with that idea?”

“Oh, c’mon, princess. I may look innocent, but I’m certainly not.” Gwaine winked at him. “I know why Merlin could come up with such an idea. But that’s not the point. Not at all.”

Arthur snorted. He knew pretty well that Gwaine was the exact opposite of ‘innocent’, but that didn’t help him right now. All he wanted was to get back to his room and finally get that bloody butt plug out. “Then what is the point?”, he asked annoyedly.

But Gwaine just grinned at him and held him back once more before he pulled out something that had too much fur on it for Arthur’s liking. “You can give it back to me tomorrow, right? Actually I wanted to see Percy with them tonight… but I guess Merlin will appreciate this too. After all, it fits perfectly with what he has apparently given to you…”

“Oh just shut up, Gwaine.” Gwaine’s knowing smirk made Arthur blush, and he just took the thing he offered him without giving it a second thought. All he wanted was get out of this situation, no matter the cost. Whatever it was that Gwaine had given to him, he swore to himself that he would not use it. Not over his dead body!

When Arthur finally came back to his chambers he closed the door behind him and slumped against it in relief. Now he had to talk to Merlin, and that bastard would have to help him get that blasted butt plug out of his ass, and then they would hide it in some drawer and never think of it again. And also it would be Merlin who gave this furry thing back to Gwaine – what was that even?

Arthur held it up and eyed it, admittedly, curiously. Then he blushed. And then he saw that Merlin was already standing in the middle of the room, apparently waiting for him.

“Oh, how cute, you got yourself bunny ears?” he grinned joyfully when he saw what Arthur was holding. “And I see that you have found my present as well.”

“God damn you and your present. And these bunny ears Gwaine gave me, too,” Arthur sighed.

“They are from Gwaine? What the fuck happened?”

“Leon saw me!” Arthur felt heat rising in his face once more. It didn’t really help that Merlin was visibly struggling to hold back a laugh. “God, I will never again be able to look him in the eye.”

“Oh, darling. I bet Leon will survive it. You’re both adults.” Merlin stepped closer. “At least he didn’t catch you… doing poetry.”

“Hm.” Arthur sighed. “And then I had to sit through a whole council meeting with this dumb plug in my ass. And then Gwaine thought it fitting to borrow these ears to me.”

“My poor darling.” Merlin laughed again, then he pulled Arthur into a gentle hug, kissed him and took the ears from his hands before he placed them on Arthur’s head. “But look, you are so adorable with these! Certainly cuter than you were as a donkey.” He grinned and kissed the tip of Arthur’s nose. “My little bunny.”

Arthur tried to pull a face, but Merlin continued to kiss his pouting lips and finally he couldn’t hold back his smile any longer. “You have no idea how bad this meeting was.”

“Oh, I can imagine. With that butt plug in…” Merlin opened his cloak and then kissed him again. “But seriously. Do you want me to show now how much fun you can actually have with this? Or are you done for today?”

It was a genuine question and Arthur knew it. Merlin would understand if he didn’t feel like sex. But the truth was: after walking through the castle with this thing in, he had to admit that he _was_ curious what else Merlin would do to him and what it would feel like. He was a little sore, but he knew that his boyfriend would be gentle with him, as he always was. So, he nodded. “Show me.”

Merlin undressed Arthur with skilled hands without even taking off his bunny ears. He pushed his friend onto the bed and kneeled above him, Arthur’s hips between his knees, and began to kiss him, starting at his lips and then making his way down along his chest and stomach. “You look so gorgeous,” he whispered.

Before he could take Arthur’s cock into his mouth, his boyfriend pulled him up. “Don’t you want to get these off, too?” He gestured at Merlin’s shirt and trousers.

“Mh, so impatient. That plug must really have been annoying.” Merlin pulled off his shirt. “But I don’t understand why you didn’t just pull it out before you went to that meeting.” Then he started to gently stroke Arthur’s hardening cock.

Arthur moaned. “Do you have any idea how bad it is to get a grasp on a slick metal thing, with slick fingers, that are also shaking because you were just caught by Leon with a bunny tail coming out of your ass?”

Merlin paused his hand movement for a moment to get rid of his trousers. “Hmm, I can imagine… although I am not sure how much I like it when you talk so much about Leon in bed…”

“Hey!” Arthur tried to sound offended, but Merlin’s mouth was back at his cock now and if anyone was good at giving blowjobs, it was Merlin. His tongue swirled around the sensitive tip of Arthur’s cock until he was fully hard, then Merlin pulled back and grinned at him cheekily.

“Still thinking about Leon?”

“Shut up, Merlin.”

“I will. I still have to show you what this butt plug can be good for, right?”

Merlin once again closed his mouth around Arthur’s dick and started sucking, only this time he additionally used a hand to massage Arthur’s prostate from the outside while the plug was still in his ass. It made him feel full and a little sore, and together with Merlin’s mouth and fingers it was enough to make Arthur a groaning and whimpering mess.

“Shit, yes, right there, ah!”

Arthur felt his orgasm building, almost too quickly for his liking. Merlin must have felt the unbearable tension as well, because suddenly he pulled back and pressed a kiss to Arthur’s hip.

“Felt good?”

“Mhm.” Arthur nodded, out of breath and almost unable to think.

“So, what do you want now?”

“You really have to ask that?”

“Yeah, I’d rather ask you. Even though I guess I know it already.” Merlin smiled his sweet little smile that made Arthur’s heart flutter every time he saw it.

“Take me,” he whispered, his voice hoarse and needy. “Please.”

“Let me first remove that butt plug. Then we’ll see if you still will be in the mood for it.”

Merlin started to pull gently on the bunny tail and Arthur made a small noise of discomfort. It really was a little uncomfortable, getting the broad end out first. But Merlin was so careful and gentle and even added some oil to slicken him up that he felt no real pain when the plug finally slipped out.

“Now, what do you say? You still want me to take you?”

“Please.” Arthur nodded eagerly. He had been waiting for this all day. Well, it was only noon, but still the wait had been longer than he had wished for. And especially more excruciating than he had wished for. “Take me.”

So Merlin carefully pressed in an oil-slicked finger. He moved his finger slowly, looking at Arthur's face for any signs of pain.

“You still fine?” he asked after a while.

Arthur nodded. His arousal had lessened somewhat as the direct stimulation on his cock was gone and the removal of the butt plug had been not so pleasant, yet he couldn't wait for Merlin to finally put in a second finger, widen him even more, even though his skin was already raw and stretched.

“Then I'll add a second one...” Merlin used more oil and tried to fit in a second finger, but it made Arthur groan in pain. “Shit!” Merlin cursed and pulled back. “I'm sorry Arthur, I didn't mean to hurt you.”

“It's fine... it's fine. I know you didn't.”

Merlin looked at him worriedly. “You wanna continue?”

“Yeah. Just be a little slower this time.”

“Sure.”

When Merlin now tried to get a second finger in it didn’t hurt too much. Arthur sighed and gave his best to relax around Merlin's fingers when his boyfriend now carefully started to scissor him open. Merlin knew what he was doing and found his prostate without any problems. Soon Arthur was again fully hard and felt ready for a third one, and even though the burning stretch didn’t fade as soon as before Arthur insisted on Merlin’s cock.

“It wasn’t worth this whole meeting if you don’t take me now,” he murmured under his breath.

“Yeah, but it’s also not worth it if I hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me, Merlin. I know you won’t. Also I want you.”

“Fine.”

Merlin sighed and poured oil onto his cock. The long foreplay had left him hard and wanting and when Arthur now told him to take him, he would. Slowly he pressed in, centimetre for centimetre entering Arthur’s tight hole, pausing every time he heard Arthur’s breath hitch. When he bottomed out, Arthur was panting and sweating, but he wrapped his legs around Merlin’s hips and held him close.

“You’re so good to me, Merlin.”

“And you’re such an adorable little bunny.” Merlin laughed and ruffled his hair, then he began to move slowly.

Arthur was looking up at him with his bright blue eyes, a small smile playing in the corners of his half-open mouth. The bunny ears on his head wiggled when Arthur started to move in the same rhythm as Merlin.

It didn’t take long until Arthur’s grip on Merlin’s shoulders tightened, his back arched and he closed his eyes as his orgasm hit him. The muscles around Merlin’s cock clenched tightly and Merlin followed his boyfriend over the edge only seconds later. Then they sunk back onto the mattress, exhausted and breathing heavily.

After Merlin had come down from his high he gently kissed Arthur again, stroked his sweat damp hair and whispered sweet little words to his ears. When he pulled out again, Arthur groaned.

“Oh god, I’m sore. But it _was_ worth it,” Arthur laughed, still breathless. “I won’t be able to sit in any council meeting for the next days.” Then he started to laugh. “And I wonder what will be worse. The pain in my ass… or the memories of me sitting through an entire council with this horrid butt plug in me.”

“I hope it’s the former,” Merlin smiled. “Or do you really dislike it so much?”

“Nah. Actually, it was great. If only I won’t have to sit on it ever again…” Arthur kissed Merlin softly. “Thanks for the present, love.”

“You’re welcome.” Merlin smiled happily before kissing Arthur again. “But you should thank Gwaine for these ears. Do you think we can keep them when we ask nicely enough? You look so adorable wearing them. And they are perfect to go with my present.”

“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur yawned. “I will certainly not ask Gwaine if I can keep these ears he wanted to put on Percival. Also… now it is you talking about Gwaine while in bed. Do I have to worry?”

“Prat.” But Arthur had a point. Gwaine probably wanted them back. But this meant that he already had an excellent idea what he could give Arthur for their anniversary in two months.

Merlin pulled the ears off his boyfriend’s head and placed them on the night stand together with the oil vial. Then he turned back to Arthur, and while getting lost in their slow and sensual kissing, the two spent the rest of the day in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love getting comments and kudos for my works, so if you enjoyed this story, please let me know! :)


End file.
